


Fly Me To The Moon

by Starlight314



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Box step, Dancing, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Prompt: dancing, Songfic, Stephen Strange Does, Tony Stark does not know how to dance, fly me to the moon, i really dont know what im doing but i hope im doing it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight314/pseuds/Starlight314
Summary: Peter Parker needs a parent to go with him for his schools parent child dance, and May is out of town so she asks Tony and Stephen to help, so Tony has to go for reasons but he also doesn’t know how to dance, so Stephen gets to teach him. Ain’t that convenient? The prompt for this work was dancing.





	Fly Me To The Moon

“What a surprise! I never could have imagined that the _genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist_ Tony Stark would not know how to do a simple box step!” Stephen teased.

“Shut up Mr. Wizard, it’s not like you know anymore about ballroom dancing than I do!” Tony shot back.

“First of all, never call me Mr. Wizard again or you will be able to first-hand go through Loki’s free-falling experience, and secondly, actually I do.”

“What? How? Was dancing an extra class offered at Hogwarts?”

“It’s Kamar-Taj and you seem to often forget that I was a well-known surgeon before it. I never really favored going to social events and gatherings, but I did go occasionally to maintain my appearance.”

“Fair point, but if you know ballroom dancing already then why must I learn?”

“Because May is out of town so she asked if one of us could go to Peter’s parent-child dance at his school.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“And why can’t you go Stephen!”

“I’ve explained this to you before, the last time I went to Peter’s school I ended up portaling into a room full of students, and the last thing I need is one of the parents recognizing me as a doctor and the kids seeing me as the magician that sometimes helps the Avengers and then someone connects the dots.”

“URRRRGGHHHH!!!”

“Tony, moaning won’t change the situation, and don’t forget that you promised that you would take on public appearances with Peter if I helped him with transportation and Biology homework.”

“I know, but also, why does a high school even HAVE a dance that requires ballroom dancing skills?”

“I’m not sure, but I believe the fault lies with the student government for picking that as a theme.”

“Does the government’s cruelty know no bounds?”

“Perhaps. Now, are you ready to stop being dramatic and start to practice?”

“The dramatic flair comes with the package so good luck getting rid of it, and fine. Let’s get this over with.”

“Okay. I will take the leading role, as that’s the part Peter knows, and I feel like it will be easier for me to teach you if I dance the leading part.”

“What do I do first?”

“I will only be teaching you box step for now, as I feel if I tried to teach you anything else you would throw a fit. Place your feet together and directly in front of mine.” Stephen directed. Tony did as told with his feet and then put both hands on Stephen’s shoulders.

“Is this right?” Tony asked.

“Your feet are good, but I’m just going to tell you straight up that this is not how the arms will be going.”

“Straight may not be the best term to use with us, Stephen.” Tony replied and proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows.

“You know very well what I meant. You can leave your left hand on my shoulder, but please put your right hand in my left. Just warning, but I am going to place my right hand on your back under your arm.” Stephen said as he extended his left arm out to the side and rested his right hand on Tony’s back. Tony startled a bit at the contact.

“What next, high wizard of dance?”

“Basically step the opposite of my steps. For example, I’ll start by putting my left foot forward, then I’ll put my right about a foot parallel to my left foot. As I do this, you step back with your right foot and put your left a foot beside it, in front of my right. Got it?” Tony nodded in acknowledgment, choosing to focus on his feet instead of his partner. Stephen, seeing his nod, went onto the next step.

“As I slide my left foot to my right, you slide your right foot to your left. Then I will step back with my right and slide my left diagonally down so it is parallel to my right. You will do the opposite and step forward with your left and move your right diagonally. When this is done, both of us slide our respective feet together, so we are in the position we started in. Any questions?”

“Just one.”

“Do tell me please.”

“How do you not get confused with all this?” Tony asked, exasperation with himself clear in his tone.

“Well, after you know the steps, you can find a rhythm with them. For example, for the box step many people think step, step, slide together, and step, step, slide together.” Stephen offered.

“Really? Just that?” Tony questioned, clearly doubtful.

“Yes. Just that. Would you care to try?”

“Hmmm. I think there is another set of words better suited for that proposition.”

Stephen paused for a moment before asking “My dear Tony, may I have this dance?”

“Of course, my dear Stephen.” The pair held hands and started, while FRIDAY started playing a certain song without prompt.

 _Fly me to the moon_ ,

Step, step, slide together

_Let me play among the stars._

Step, step, slide together

Step, step, slide together

_Let me see what spring is like on-_

Step, step, slide together

Step, step, slide together

_-Jupiter and Mars._

Step, step, slide together

_In other words,_

Step, step, slide together

_Hold my hand._

Step, step, slide together

_In other words,_

Step, step, slide together

_Baby kiss me._

Step, step, slide together

_Fill my heart with song, and let me-_

Step, step, slide together

Step, step, slide together

_Sing forevermore._

Step, step, slide together

_You are all I long for, all I-_

Step, step, slide together

Step, step, slide together

_-worship and adore._

Step, step, slide together

_In other words,_

Step, step, slide together

_Please be true._

Step, step, slide together

_In other words,_

Step, step, slide together

_I love you._

Step, step, slide together.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope y'all like this! It contains all my rudimentary knowledge of ballroom dance! The Prompt was dancing so hooray or whatever. If you are so inclined, come say Howdy over at my tumblr, ineedmyship2sailsoidonotdrown. Have a good day!


End file.
